At present, cross-connect methods based on Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH) technology are generally used in the optical transport networks, and by way of these methods, various services are mapped to SDH time slots or SDH frames firstly and then the various services are crossed according to the Virtual Container (VCn) granule in the SDH frames, so as to achieve the objective that the crossing granularity becomes relatively small.
However, in Optical Transport Networks (OTNs), especially in backbone networks, generally the service types are of OTN frame structures. Thus, if the cross-connect with relatively small granularity is carried out, it is required to firstly encapsulate the OTN services to SDH according to the size of the services and then the cross-connect is performed. Such a process is relatively complex and the resource advantages of small cross granularity of SDH cannot be fully used, so the relatively high integration requirement of OTN cross-connect may not be satisfied.